The Fox from the Streets
by Katatonic97
Summary: Nightwing encounters a foxy hero in Bludhaven. Who is she, and why did she grow up on the streets? What can she do, and who does she know? Why is she in pain, and why won't she trust others? 'Because she really was a fox. Sneaky, sly, mischievous, and absolutely no sense of self preservation.'
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night. Nightwing, the new hero of Bludhaven, was on patrol. He heard a yell, a scream, and a heart stopping crunch. Vaulting over walls, sprinting across rooftops, he came to the scene of the crime.

In a dark alleyway, five people were fighting. Two more people were on the ground. Four guys, wearing black hoodies and jeans, were fighting against another person, dressed strangely. Nightwing was content to sit back and watch, while the girl, for a girl it was, fought against the thugs.

She must have been some kind of hero, wearing a mixture of dark grey, black and navy blue. She was wearing what looked like a short navy blue skirt, with black and grey striped tights and black mid shin high boots. Her grey top and long mummy like black and navy bandage like gloves reaching her top hid her arms and chest, while more black bandages were wrapped around her head, hiding her eyes, face and hair from view. Peeping out from the tops of the bandages were two navy blue ears, and reaching out from under the skirt, a long tail with a grey tip. A fox's tail.

A flurry of punches, kicks and twists later, the goons were unconscious and ready to be collected. The masked heroine leapt up, performing a triple somersault in mid-air before landing on the roof opposite Nightwing. Nightwing stayed still, hiding in the shadows as the foxy hero walked towards him. A simple split leap to span the gap between buildings and she was there.

"Well, well, Nightwing, here in my city. Have o done something wrong?" Her voice was light and lilting, slightly sarcastic and joking, as if they were old friends sharing a private joke.

"It seems you know who I am, but I don't know you." Nightwing stepped out of the shadows, matching her tone. He didn't know how she saw him, but he would at least find out who she was.

"I have many names Nightwing. Fox, Foxy, Foxtails, Night fox, Midnight Fox, the Fox Mummy, the Fox from the Streets. Feel free to pick one or make up one of your own." She was slowly walking around him, looking him up and down, and sizing him up. It was a little comical, because she would have only just reached his chin in height, and she was skinny as, from what he could see.

"Well Fox, you called this _your _city?" The ebony haired hero asked, turning his head slowly. He wasn't going to take any chances with this one.

"Yeah, since I've been here a lot longer than you. Anyway, I thought the Boy Wonder was a Gotham hero?" Fox asked, moving to stand in front of him, her expression hidden.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. This was getting dangerous. "What do you mean, 'Boy Wonder'?"

The girl scoffed and tossed her head. "Don't act like you don't know. You used to be Robin, and now you've come here. You should really stagger your appearances and disappearances; otherwise somebody else might figure it out."

As she was talking, Nightwing struck. A straight fist to the head would have knocked her out, if it connected. Instead, it hit air, and Fox was gone. The black haired hero looked around, but the sudden connection of feet with his spine startled him. Thrown to the ground by the sudden hit, he twisted and lashed out, but once again encountered empty air.

A sound from behind made him turn around, and, on one of the other rooftops, was Fox. "I have to go Nightwing, but you will see me again. And I'm not trying to threaten you. I am simply trying to stop you from killing yourself. Think on that."

With that Fox disappeared, and the previous Robin quickly jumped the gap between buildings. But he wasn't fast enough, and soon, after hours with no sign of Fox, he left, going back to his apartment.

Now Richard Grayson, he thought. What if she really was trying to help him? Not that he would get himself killed, but she was a hero, at least, he though she was. Either way, she'd be a useful person to know, and if she had been there for as long as she implied she had, well then, she would know the town, its villains, and the straight cops a lot better than him. Now all that had to be done was to find her again.

Hey, Psy Koteek here! Many people have said that 'Oh, Nightwing was trained by Batman, she couldn't be faster than him!' Well, who said that Fox wasn't trained by Batman too, and, as for her speed and fighting abilities, that will all be explained.

See Ya


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after that fateful meeting, Nightwing and Fox met once more. Nightwing was standing on top of an old apartment building, after his patrol. He was thinking about Fox. She said that they would meet again, but he hadn't seen hide or hair of her.

He looked over the city he was working so hard to protect. A sound like pebbles falling onto tin caught his ears, and the ebony haired hero turned around. Behind him was Fox, covered up with her mummy bandages.

"I told you I would see you again." She said, staying right where she was.

"I was just wondering about where you were, and lo and behold, here you are." Nightwing smirked, taking a few short steps towards her.

"Well, I thought that we got off on the wrong foot a few nights ago, so I've come to reintroduce myself and allow you a chance to ask one question."

Nightwing turned this over in his head, looking for any hidden meanings or loopholes he could exploit. "Only one question? I thought you would answer three, like the fairies in fairy tales."

Fox threw her head back and laughed. "No, you only get one question tonight, but you get another the next time you see me, and the next, until your questions run out."

"I don't think that will happen." Nightwing remarked.

Fox's mask twitched, and Nightwing could just tell that she was grinning. "Why don't I start off? Hi, I am the vigilante of this city and I have many names, some of which you know. Your go."

Nightwing chuckled. That was how she was going to play. "Well hello Fox. I am Nightwing, the Boy Wonder, one of the new vigilantes of this city. May I know some more of your names?"

"Is that your question for the night?" Fox asked. Nightwing nodded. He was curious about what her other names might be. "Well, you already know some of my names, so I guess you could have a few more. I have also been known as the Fox Ghost, the Navy Fox, the Fox with Nine Lives, Flying Fox, Vixen, Lady Fox, and yet still others."

The ex-Robin nodded slowly. He wasn't as to if one of them was her real name, but one of them could be… "Is your real name Vixen?" He asked, only to wince. She said that he could only ask one question, and now, that question may be void.

"Yes, my full birth name is Vixen Streetborn." Nightwing was astonished. She just freely gave up her full name! Now that he had that, he could find out nearly everything about her! "Oh, don't bother putting it into some search system Nightwing. You won't find anything."

"Any why not?" He asked, slightly peeved. People didn't just insult his computer skills.

"Because I was born on the streets, so were my parents, and their parents, going back at least to my great-great grandparents. So there won't be any information about me under my birth name." Nightwing scowled. That was one lead down the gurgler.

Then he brightened. "Hey, you answered more than one question!"

Fox laughed once more. "That was for the first night we met. I will see you again, Nightwing."

And with that she took a running leap off the building, only to disappear into the shadows of the building across the road. Nightwing chuckled. "I will defiantly see you again Fox."

\- THIS IS A LINEBREAK -

A week passed this time before the two heroes met again, this time at an old warehouse. Nightwing had been following a drug gang, and apparently so had Fox. Now they were both fighting it out against 20 odd drug addicts and hired thugs.

"Well, this is totally not asterous." Nightwing remarked, back to back with Fox.

"I didn't get that, but if you don't want to get decapitated then duck." Nightwing dropped to the floor, only to feel something swish over his head. To his amazement, it was a leg. A long, black and dark blue clad leg.

"How can you fight like that?" He asked, catching glimpses of her taking care of some of the thugs using a dazzling array of spinning kicks, elbows and, scarily, split jumps. "Is that your question for the night? If it is, could it wait till later?"

Nightwing nodded, rushing into his own fight, driving his fist into one man's throat, a kick to the back of another's knee, before sending out a wave of smoke pellets. He moved swiftly through the smoke, feeling Fox at his back, fighting confidently. That was kinda surprising. Most heroes couldn't fight in the smoke like he and Batman could. They couldn't see their enemies.

Within minutes all the thugs and druggies were unconscious and tied up, awaiting pick up by the local police. While they watched from a nearby rooftop, Nightwing looked sideways at Fox. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"That's what I agreed to." But she didn't speak anymore, so Nightwing rolled his eyes and nudged her. But he didn't expect her sudden, whole body flinch. He almost asked why she did that, but held his tongue. Only one question a night and it wouldn't be good to alienate her before he could even determine whether or not she'd be a useful ally.

"I learnt how to fight from a variety of places. I've been able to adapt my dance skills to a more violent approach, and I often looked in on the self-defence classes when I was younger. The rest was all dirty fighting I picked up from the street fights and observing superheroes duke it out with villains on T.V." Nightwing pricked his ears up at that. That must have been why some of the moves she used looked familiar.

Fox sighed and shook her head. "I need to go. But you should definitely get some of those bruises checked out."

She was gone before he could blink, and Nightwing sighed. That must been how Commissioner Gordon felt whenever he and Batman disappeared. But how did she know he was injured? Nightwing shook his head and started to swing his was home. That was a question for another night.

Hey Everyone! Sorry if this took a little while, but I hope you like the Chapter!

If this comes out without any paragraphing, then send me a message and I will fix it. Something's been going really weird with FanFiction at the moment.

Be Crazy!

Psy Koteek


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know what to do Bruce." Nightwing, or Dick in his civilian clothes, was inside his comfy apartment, at his kitchen table, with pages and pages of research spread everywhere. "I mean, she's a good fighter, a hero, but I know next to nothing about her!"

_"Well, what do you know?"_

Dick reached out and snagged a couple of pages. "She told me that he first name was Vixen Streetborn, raised on the streets, although she didn't specify where. I ran her name through police and government databases, but didn't find anything. However, I did find something to do with one of her other names in the police system."

Here he had to flip through at least 6 pages before he could find the one here needed. "Here we go, Alice 'Tails' Winters, works with the head of the police force. He's one of the only non-corrupted policeman there. It says that, officially, she works as a consultant for cases but…"

This time the page needed was at the opposite end of the table. "She has found and identified many of the people responsible for the crimes singlehandedly, and has a higher amount of informants than any straight or crooked policeman. She actually introduced many of the good cops to trustworthy informants. She seems to practically be a cop who doesn't have a badge and didn't go to police school, since every 6 months she gets paired up with one of the new recruits, the trustworthy ones, to 'show them the ropes'."

Dick reached around for another piece of paper. "I have a picture of her here, from the police system."

_"Describe it for me."_ Batman replied curtly.

"She has white hair and extremely pale eyes and skin, apparently from some kind of rare skin condition, and is 5" 4'. No weight on record, but…"

Another few sheets moved, another scramble for information. "It has been noted that she is underweight for her age and size, but is faster and stronger than thought she would be."

_"Any signs of powers or abilities?" _

"She has reportedly near perfect memory, and can pick out a criminal from a line up after looking at one picture. Apparently with one, a Mr. Jay 'Thumper' Macklevoy, she didn't even have to look at the guy before she identified him."

_"There are many abilities that could do that, mindreading for one." _

"I'll keep that in mind. Another abnormal thing is that her fighting ability seems to be strongly influenced by dance. From what I've seen, and the notes on some police reports, state that splits, split leaps, dance style kicks and movements are all highly present in her fighting, as well as acrobatic and gymnastic movements."

Dick moved a few papers to find the one he needed. "I've also found some info on various dancers with a 'foxy' nickname. They all seem to be the same person, from the videos I've seen, and that hair and skin of hers is pretty recognisable. Many of the movements are the same too."

Batman thought for a moment. _"Does any of this information mention her dancing abilities or flexibility?" _

Checking over several pages, Dick makes a murmur of assent.

_"Search for key words to do with that and include albino or any other names similar." _

Dick's eyes light up. "Instead of searching for her name, search for her signature!"

He pulled his computer towards him and started typing furiously. "Yes! There have been many dance concerts, street dance and other such things for years now, many of them under aliases."

_"What are some of the names used? You may be able to narrow down your search more by using her preferences." _

"That's the problem thought." Dick said. "She has such a diverse range! Muse, Tempest, Paige, Avalon, Kat, there isn't a pattern. It's like she just picked them out of a hat at random!"

_"Anything else found out from the reports?" _

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to like writing or reading much. She often has people read things out, and has been reported to say: I don't trust written words. The amount of time it's actually come up is astonishing."

_"Her apparent distrust of written documents may stem from her street upbringing. She may have only very rudimentary skills."_

"Yeah, but her speech doesn't seem to be affected by that as it would for others. Her vocabulary has been shown to be extremely large, and mentions of foreign language are apparent, speaking to a French woman she danced for in, what seemed to be, fluent French. Fragments of other language have been used, predominantly as curses. Whether or not she knows other languages, I'm not sure."

Dick rubbed his eyes. He had been going at this so long, trying to unravel the mystery that is Fox; that he had resorted to **printing out **information in order to see if it made any more sense. And calling Batman.

_"When was the last time you slept?" _This wasn't the cold Batman talking; this was Bruce Wayne, adoptive father of Dick Grayson.

"Uh, I haven't slept since the day before yesterday."

_"Get some sleep." _His father advised. _"Things may be clearer in the morning." _

"Morning?" Dick looked at the clock. It was already 10 at night! He had called Batman at 4, giving up on working out Fox by himself.

_"Yes, morning. And by the way, Wally and Artemis will be visiting sometime in the next few days, why not see if they can help you?" _

"I'll see Bruce." Dick smiled. He was missing his friends. "Night Tati."

_"Goodnight, my little bird." _

Even though Dick wasn't a young boy any more by any means, it was still nice to know that he would always be Bruce's little bird.

Hey Everyone! Hope you like this chapter! Another one should be uploaded soon!

Be Crazy!

Psy Koteek


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after his conversation with Batman, Nightwing met up again with Fox. Again, it was with a gang of some sort, but this one was different. Nightwing had been looking into a disturbance at an old abandoned warehouse, when all the exits were covered. Hidden lights flickered on, illuminating the many, many men and women surrounding him.

Their leader, a tall, muscled youth with a shock of light brown hair and serious eyes, stood before him. "Hello Nightwing. It's good to finally see you." He spoke, his voice deceptively smooth.

"It seems that you know my name, but I don't know yours." Nightwing felt a sense of déjà vu. He had said something quite similar to Fox the first time they met.

"My name isn't important. What is important is the fact that you are about to be Judged." The boy, because he couldn't have been older than 17, gestured around him. "We are the Justice Judges, and it is time to see whether or not you make the cut."

"The cut for what?" Nightwing was curious. Batman and a few of the other heroes had mentioned that name, although none of them would say anything about it.

"We are going to see if you are worthy to be a hero. Flying Fox said that you didn't need to be judged, but we have to see for ourselves."

Nightwing didn't get a chance to muse over the fact that Fox had somehow tried to prevent him from being attacked. As soon as the boy stopped speaking, everyone surged forward. Light glinted off of shiny blades, hammer heads and brass knuckles. These people came prepared for a fight.

His eskirma sticks bared, Nightwing drove back the first attackers with a stunning array of fast, quick movements. Wood and metal cracked against heads, shins, arms and torsos. Even through his Kevlar, Nightwing was getting battered. There were so many opponents. For every person he put out of commission, another would take their place, until all you could see of Nightwing was the occasional sight of somebody falling to the ground.

The hero knew he wasn't going to be able to continue like this. He had to put this on his terms. Sending out a wave of bird-a-rangs, he was only able to get a few seconds of breathing room. But a few seconds was all he needed. Smoke pellets were thrown down, and in the confusion, Nightwing made his way onto one of the beams holding up the roof of the warehouse. He could now attack from above, sending out wave after wave of bird-a-rangs, normal ones, freeze or fire or gas ones.

He was easily able to deal with the few people who managed to get onto the beams. Soon they were all defeated, and their leader walked forward into Nightwings line of vision. "Well done Nightwing. You have proven yourself to be capable and worthy of the title 'hero'. Don't go mentioning this to anyone; we wouldn't want any other heroes to have an unfair advantage."

With that, he disappeared, and Nightwing began to feel the pain of his own injuries. He didn't come out of that fight unscathed. His head was aching, bruises burning, and the familiar feel of broken or cracked ribs throbbed painfully in his chest. As he thudded to the ground he had to restrain a groan. Yup, definitely broken ribs.

"Oh my shivering fudge with peanut sauce!" Fox appeared in front of Nightwing, who looked up at her, eyes unfocused.

"Hey Fox, where were you?"

"I was at the other end of town. If I had known that the Judges would be here than I would have been faster." She quickly gave him a look over.

He didn't know what she saw, but whatever it was worried her. "Come on, we have to get you fixed up. Is there anyone who you could call?"

Nightwing shook his head and almost fell over because of how dizzy it made him. "Have to get to my nest, have to call Batman…" He was in a bad shape, even in his concussion effected mind he could see that.

"If you want, I'll help you over to your bike. You're not going to be able to swing to wherever your nest is." Fox walked beside him, watching him like a hawk, as he slowly made his way out of the warehouse and around to where he hid his bike. It was black with blue accents, his symbol emblazoned across the front.

As he sat down he swayed. He wasn't going to be able to make it to his nest. It was apparent to both Nightwing and Fox.

"Do you think you could, you know, help me?" Nightwing asked sheepishly. He may not be as proud as Batman when it came to asking for help, but it still made him a little embarrassed to have to ask for help.

"Of course, but I didn't think you would have wanted me to know where your nest was?"

"At the moment, I really don't care." Nightwing slid backwards on the seat slightly, to give her some room, but even that small movement made his head swim and darkness to slightly cloud his vision.

"Whoa!" Fox caught him just in time, and Nightwing still had the presence of mind to notice as she stiffened. It was only for a moment, but he still made sure to make a mental note of it to consider later.

"Why'd you do that, you idiot?" Fox admonished him gently. He was still injured.

"Your arms are too short to reach all the way around to the handlebars if you sit on the back." He replied, as if that answered her question.

"Yeah, but I don't know the way to your nest! And how will you be able to hold on? You're practically unconscious!" Fox slid into the seat anyway, and flinched as her back came into contact with Nightwings chest.

"I'm still conscious enough to hold on, and the bike has the directions. It will tell you where to go." The hero wrapped his arms around the foxy heroine, and stiffened. Fox was so thin! She literally felt like a stick! Her arms, where they touched, were hard and thin, muscles defined. The same was to say about her torso. Her abdominal muscles under his hands were so defined that they could have been carved by marble, and the bone of her spine and shoulder blades almost cut into him! There didn't seem to be a single ounce of fat on her!

He held on tighter as the bike started, making another note to question her about her eating habits. She was so thin that it couldn't be healthy. "If you're done tyring to play 'Where's Wally' to try and find whatever it is you're looking for, could we go?" Fox wasn't happy with his gentle prodding of her arm and stomach.

Nightwing blushed slightly. He wasn't trying to feel her up, his hands hadn't left her stomach, except when they had brushed over her arms, but after what she said, it felt a bit like he had. "Yeah, just press the button in the middle of the bars and say: To the Nest."

"Okay." She did as he said, and soon they were cruising their way out of the city, towards Nightwings Nest.

"Do you want to ask me a question now, or wait until you get some medical help?" Fox asked.

Oh yeah, the deal! Every time they meet, he gets one question. "Yeah, but answer it later. Why do you flinch whenever I touch you?"

Fox's head dipped forward, and of a single, heart stopping moment, it seemed like she had fallen asleep. "To give you a quick idea of what the answer contains, I can tell you this: It's to do with my ability."

And with that, the two riders continued on their way to Nightwings Nest.

**Oh, teaser! What is her ability, and why does she flinch? All questions (or almost all) will be answered in the next chapter!**

**People who think they know what it is, send me a review or PM, and if you're right, you get a sneak peak at the next chapter!**

**Be Crazy!**

**Psy Koteek**


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Nightwing's Nest was quiet. Nightwing was trying to stay conscious, and Fox was thinking. Soon they left the city and came upon a tall barbed wire fence. A sign on the fence said: STAY OUT. MILITARY TESTING. Underneath the sign was the Wayne Enterprises logo.

"Um, Nightwing, we've kinda reached the end of the line here."

Nightwing looked up at the sign with relief. "We're not too far away from the Nest. Just press the Wayne logo at the bottom of that sign."

Fox pressed the logo, but nothing happened. "Uh, Nightwing, is there a fingerprint scanner or something with this?"

Nightwing nodded sleepily, his head bending forward to lean against Fox's bony back. "Well, if there is, could you please let me borrow your finger?"

Another nod answered her question, so Fox peeled one of his hands away from the death grip on her waist, and pressed his finger against the logo. She didn't know how the fingerprint scanner worked through his gloves, but it did, and soon the entire section of fence swung inwards like a giant gate. They were in. The bike drove forward, Fox clutching the handlebars. Coming up before them was a menacing concrete building. There was no door visible.

"Nightwing, your bike is going to crash!" Fox yelled, but suddenly the bike jerked forward and they went through the wall!

"_Nightwing B01, Unknown U07" _A strange computerised voice spoke from hidden speakers. Fox was speechless. In front of her was an enormous room, utterly bare except for a weird portal looking thing and a large training mat. But then she looked up. Above her was a lattice work of steel beams, but on top of those were steel platforms, ropes, and a small infirmary. Fox's eyes zoomed in on the small hospital bed.

The bike stopped slowly, and began to rise. Directly above them was a rectangular hole, and a piece of the floor pulled away and slowly bore the bike and its two riders up into the Nest. As soon as the floor stopped moving, Fox swooped off the bike, turning to catch Nightwing who was nearly unconscious. "Come on Nightwing, I may be strong, but I can't carry you. You're gonna have to help me here."

Nightwing managed to get his legs beneath him, and with Fox's help, made his way over to the bed. Falling upon it with a sigh and a groan, the hero watched Fox rush around the infirmary, gathering bandages and antiseptic cream.

"I'm just going to bind up your ribs and treat any cuts, and then you can call Batman to help you." With that, she helped him sit up, and assisted in removing his upper armour. As his toned torso and upper body came into view, so did his scars, and as a hero, he had plenty. One horrific scar was across his stomach, spelling out the name of Batman's biggest villain: Joker. But Fox didn't even glance at the scar, wrapping Nightwing's ribs with a practised ease.

"Done this before?" He grunted, trying to take his mind off the pain.

"Too many times for my own liking; and only on myself." Fox replied, eyes on a small cut. It was across Nightwing's cheekbone, where a knife or axe blade had just caught his face. He winced as the antiseptic cream stung the open wound. "There you go. Now, how do you communicate with Batman?"

Nightwing groaned as he slowly stood up. "Whoa, be careful, otherwise you'll have punctured lungs to deal with." Fox put a hand on his back to support him as he made his way over to the large computer.

Typing in a bunch of passcodes, he soon got through to Batman's communicator. "Hey Bats, do… ah…. You think you could… ow… send over Agent… ahhh…. A?"

_"Yeah, but what's wrong?" _

Nightwing was groaning. His ribs were protesting against their rough treatment. Fox took over. "Batman, my name is Fox, and Nightwing just ran into the Justice Judges. They gave him some broken, cracked and bruised ribs, a concussion, as well as a couple of minor cuts and bruises. Do you think you could send somebody down to help? I've already done all I can."

_"Who are you and why are you with Nightwing?" _Batman didn't recognise this voice. He recognised the name from the vigilante Nightwing was investigating, but that doesn't mean that she should be at his Nest!

"Look, I already told you, my name is Fox, and right now, Nightwing needs some medical assistance before be blacks out. You can interrogate me all you want later!" Fox sounded slightly peeved off, and it may have been the concussion talking, but he just had to say it.

"I knew foxes were devious and sly, but I didn't know that they had a death wish!" It may have hurt his ribs but Nightwing had to say it. Not many people talked like that to Batman and lived.

_"Fine. Agent A and I will be there soon." _Batman wasn't going to leave two of the people he loved the most in the company of a stranger. Especially not a possibly super powered one. Within minutes Alfred Pennyworth was suited up in a bulletproof butler outfit, half mask over his eyes and a bag full of medical supplies and choc chip cookies in his hands. And within moments, travelling through the zeta-beam, they were in Nightwing's Nest.

Batman's eyes zeroed in on the stranger up near Nightwing, a hand on his back. Batman swiftly climbed up the ladder for those unable to flip up to the Nest, and took his son from Fox without a word, carrying him over to the hospital bed. Agent A followed him, and as soon as Nightwing was situated, started looking over the bandages. The elderly man turned to Fox in surprise. "These are done very well. Have you had any medical training?"

The girl shook her head. "No, but I have wrapped broken ribs before."

Agent A nodded and went back to work. Batman turned on the girl. "Who are you? What is your birth name?"

Fox crossed her arms. "Who I am and my name are two very different things."

"I don't care. Just answer the question."

"In fact, you asked two. My birth name is Vixen Streetborn, but who I am is very much different. Now, are you going to repay the favour and tell me your name?"

"I am Batman, and that is all you need to know."

Fox began to slowly pace around the Dark Knight. "No, that isn't the name I was looking for, and it is only part of who you are."

Batman turned, always keeping the girl in his sights. She unnerved him, and that made her untrustworthy. "Why are you here?"

"I am here, because Nightwing couldn't drive, and he needed medical help, more than what I could have given him." Suddenly she back flipped twice, over to the edge of one of the beams. "You have used up todays question, and your bonus question. Since you are so close to Nightwing, I'll extend you the same courtesy I did him. Next time you see me, you get one question. And another question the next time, and another the next, and you get the gist. I've got to go."

Fox turned towards Nightwing, who was watching the proceedings with the glazed look of somebody with a concussion. "Oh, and the answer to your question Nightwing? The reason I don't like to be touched is because it hurts. In more ways than one."

She was suddenly gone, falling to the ground and rolling to disperse the momentum, disappearing out the door.

Batman walked over to his son. "What was she talking about?"

"Why she flinched." The boy said simply, before his eyes rolled back into his head, finally unconscious.

**Hey Everyone! I bet you all hate me now for not telling you her powers! Ha ha ha ha! You will start meeting some of the other members of Young Justice in the next few chapters, and maybe a few ex-members... **

**Be Crazy!**

**Psy Koteek**


	6. Chapter 6

Nightwing swung across Bludhaven, his ribs barely twinging from their abuse a couple of weeks before. He was looking for Fox. Her connections and informants would hopefully be able to shed some light on a stubborn case of his.

The hero made his way from one end of the city to the other, stopping various muggings, assaults and attempted rapes on his way. He was about to call it a night, standing on top of a derelict apartment building, when he heard her. "So, you're all healed then?"

Turning around with a smile, Nightwing looked at the foxy hero. "Yup, all healed and looking for you. Thanks by the way, for helping me that night. I probably wouldn't have gotten back to the Nest otherwise."

"Ah, need my help with something then? Good to see you trust me, especially with the location of your base. Have to admit, that threw me for a moment there." Fox began to stroll across the building, throwing in a skip or cartwheel every so often.

"Yeah, well, it's part of a case me and some friends are having some trouble with. We need some info on this person. He is a master of disguise, so we haven't been able to find him." Nightwing began to follow Fox, taking a running leap between buildings.

"I can get info on anyone you need. You have a photo of any of his recent disguises?"

"Yeah, but you'd have to come with me to the Cave. You have to talk to Batman as well; he's in charge of the case."

Fox turned around swiftly. "I thought you called your hide-out a Nest? And really, Batman trusts me enough to ask for my help?"

Nightwing smirked. "He does trust you somewhat; after all, you did save my life."

Nightwing began to walk off. "And, who said we're going to the Nest?"

~~~~~~~~BREAK LINE~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~

Fox stood outside of the Zeta beam transporter, arms crosses, distrust oozing out of every pore. "You're saying that this thing is going to pull me apart, send me flying to who-knows-where and then put me back together again?"

Nightwing looked up from where he was entering her into the system. "Well, yeah, basically. But in a safer way than what you made it sound like."

The ebony haired hero took a few steps towards Fox. "C'mon, it isn't really that bad."

Fox didn't move. "Why can't I help you here, instead of wherever we're going?"

"Because there are some people I want you to meet." Nightwing grabbed her arm and pushed her into the glowing machine.

"Argh!" Fox yelled. She felt a slight tingling sensation and she soon stepped out of the Zeta beam, somehow managing to keep her balance and her lunch.

"Fox Tails B-0-12." Said a mechanical voice. "Nightwing B-0-4."

Nightwing was smirking as he stepped out of the Zeta beam, but soon lost that expression as his legs were swiped out from underneath him and an arm held to his throat. "Do that again and you will never see hide or hair of me again. Then you can find your own bloody criminals. Got it?"

At Nightwing's nod, Fox stepped away, taking a looked at her surroundings whist the ebony haired hero stood.

"Oh hey Nightwing, how are ya- ohmygodwho'sthis?" Kid Flash froze as he got his first look at the female hero.

"This is Fox Tails, she's gonna help us find Copy Cat." Nightwing stated as he made his way over to the big computer.

"Wait, what? I thought Bats said that **you **would be helping us. He never mentioned your girlfriend." Wally strolled, or to him he strolled; to others he ran, over to Fox, and attempted to put a hand on her shoulder. Bad move. Suddenly Kid Flask was on the floor and Fox was standing four feet away, arms crossed.

A peal of laughter rang through the room. "Oh, that was priceless!" In the doorway was Artemis, in civvies, holding her stomach and laughing her head off.

Nightwing turned to her in relief, the red blush from KF's comment draining from his cheeks. "Oh hey Artemis. Could you get the others? Fox is gonna find Copy Cat for us, and I want the Team to meet her."

"Okay then, but let me meet the poor girl before Miss M sees her." Artemis strode over to Fox and stuck out her hand. "Hi, the names Artemis. I'm the resident archer of the team. So you're Fox?"

Fox took the blondes hand and shook it once before dropping it. "Yeah, but apparently Nightwing over there has decided to name me Fox Tails. I've been called Foxy, Black Fox, Mummy Fox, and others, so anything like that will be fine."

Artemis nodded. "So, are you joining the team?"

Nightwing and Fox both shook their heads. "No, I'll help out whenever you need me, but I'm not a team person." Fox said steadfastly, to Nightwing's relief. He didn't want to even think about what would happen if Fox joined the team. Probably give them all heart attacks.

Artemis shrugged, slightly disappointed at not having another girl on the team, especially one that worked with Nightwing, and went to go wake everybody up. That is, if Wally hadn't done that already. He ran out whilst Artemis and Fox were talking. The blonde archer smirked. There's another reason for wanting Fox on the team; she wouldn't take any shit from Wally, no flirting or bad pick-up lines.

Within moments, everyone was gathered in the mission room, suited up. Nightwing stood before them, Fox hidden in the shadows. "Okay everyone, I know it's early, but I brought somebody here today who can help us find Copy Cat."

Everyone, except Wally and Artemis, looked around. They couldn't see anyone. Fox slid smoothly out of the shadows, to stand beside Nightwing, stunning many members of the team with her sudden appearance. "Hi, I'm Fox, Fox Tails, Foxy, Tails, whatever you want to call me that isn't offensive."

M'gann moved forward, excited about possibly getting a new earth sister. "Hi, I'm M'gann, Miss Martian out in the field. I'm so happy get a new earth sister! Do you like cookies? What kind do you like?"

"Um, I haven't had cookies in a while, so I'm not sure as to what ones are my favourite."

M'gann gasped. "Haven't had cookies! But, don't all humans consume cookies?"

Fox shook her head. "Not all humans. Some people cannot afford them, or are unable to eat them due to the content."

"So which are you?" Asked a tall, skinny girl wearing a bat costume.

"Batgirl, right?" Completely ignoring the older girl's question, Fox walked to stand in front of the heroes. The foxy hero looked over them, head moving up and down and side to side, examining them until some, like Wally and Robin, started squirming.

"Hmm, interesting…" Fox murmured quietly, but sadly, not quiet enough.

"What's interesting?" Batgirl asked, her curiosity piqued. So this was the elusive Fox, informant extraordinaire.

"Oh, just that fact that you guys are so trustworthy, that's all. Not one single betrayer, back-stabber, killer or double-crosser in a group of 11. Well, including you Nightwing."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Asked Wally, before speedily backpedalling. "Not that we're not trustworthy and all that, but, uh, how do you know we're not, you know, betrayers or killers or anything like that, not that we are, it's just-"

Artemis slammed a hand down on the speedster's mouth. "Okay, Baywatch, shut up. Fox, it's actually a reasonable question; how do you know all those things? Nightwing, are we actually going to find out who Copy Cat is or can we go to bed?"

"Uhh…" Beast Boy leapt off of Miss Martian's shoulder in bird form and landed as a boy. "Do you know who we all are?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah, the green girl is Miss Martian, the mini-Super is Superboy, the gill-dude is Aqualad, the girl cosplaying as a bat is Batgirl, the traffic-light is Robin, the bug is Bumblebee, the magician is Zatanna, the arrow girl is Artemis, the loud-mouth is Kid Flash, you are the green kid called Beast Boy and Sir-Tweets-A-Lot over there is Nightwing. Did you really expect me to get it wrong?"

Fox pointed to each person as she said their names before turning around to face Nightwing. "Now, can I please see this guy's photos? I need to work in the morning!"

Silence met her words. Everyone's jaw had dropped, for some, right to the floor, for others, about a millimetre. Nightwing gave his head a quick shake. "Yeah, I'll pull them up now."

A few clicks later, and the entire team was gathered around the large holo-screen, which held the images of what looked like 5 very different men. There was a Japanese man, a white man, black man, European man and Spanish man. "So Fox, this will be new to you, but the others already have all this info. All these photos are of the same man, all seen in the past month. He has been going to various bars in various disguises, selling what seems to various different poisons from the same source: Poison Ivy."

Fox took a step closer to the screen, humming slightly under her breath. "So you don't know who this guy is, why he is doing Grass Girl's dirty work or what he really looks like?"

Kid Flash sighed. "Yeah, when you put it like that, it makes us seem a bit incompetent, doesn't it?"

Fox nodded without saying a word, and suddenly pulled off her black and blue hood. Out fell a long, white braid streaked with red and black, long bangs slightly covering deep blue eyes and tan skin. Everyone, including the Bats, gasped.

"Wait, why'd you take off your mask?" Miss Martian asked, floating forward.

Fox turned and shot her a slightly annoyed look, eyes narrowed. "Because I want to be able to see these men clearly."

Artemis frowned. "Wait, its only one man, he just looks different."

Fox shook her head, flicking her braid over her shoulder. "No, it's two men. The Spanish man is different to the others, more natural, mess hidden. You must have made a mistake, maybe he also works for Ivy, and maybe he did it unknowingly. All I know at the moment is that he is different to the others. So get his picture off the screen, but leave the others. I'm gonna need a moment."

Nightwing reached around and slowly pulled the photo off the screen, silencing Batgirl's protests with a look.

"Hmmm…" Fox slowly hummed, pointing at the photos seemingly randomly, muttering mismatched words under her breath. "Bastard… Single… Mean… Black and red… Club… Green… No, not right… Fog, smoke, rain cloud, mist… where, where, where, where… now, then, before, after… why… love and loss… work… mum, no, mother… plant… immunity…"

Batgirl shot Nightwing another look, the _I think she's lost the plot _look. Nightwing shot her the _Don't judge her _look, and Batgirl replied with a _But she's muttering to herself like a madman _look.

"Okay, you can stop debating on which mental asylum you're going to send me to. I've already made reservations at the Bludhaven Cracked Mind Institution; I don't need you screwing it up. I've already paid for it!" Fox gave Batgirl a smile, like she didn't care that her sanity was being questioned.

She shook her head, flicked back her braid once more, and asked for the first picture to be enlarged. "Okay, this is the disguise closest to his natural appearance."

"How can you tell?" Aqualad stepped forward, arms crossed. "We have no idea as to what he truly looks like."

Fox turned around to face him, arms crossed. "Well then, tell me. In the time that you have had him under surveillance, has he ever been seen looking like a Spaniard?"

"Spaniard?" Miss Martian echoed.

"A Spanish man, but with Japanese blood, which is why this is the closest disguise he would have worn in relation to his true appearance. The fog doesn't cover as much with this as with the others."

"What do you mean, fog. The images are perfect!" Robin protested.

Fox shook her head, and turned to examine the photos once more. "Not visually foggy, another type of fog. Anyway, can I make a call? I think I know how to find him."

"Okay." Nightwing agreed, over the top f Batgirls spluttering.

Fox pulled a phone out of somewhere, and pressed a few buttons, before saying "Call Info Jack the Plumber of WWW United."

A loud beep was heard before a man's voice came out of the phones speaker. _"Hey, if it isn't my favourite little caller! Been too long, Foxy Lady. Where ya been?" _

"Oh, here, there, everywhere and nowhere Jack. Anyway, I need you to find somebody for me."

_"__Anythin' for you, Lady, as long as you come and do a couple of dances for me, yeah?" _

Fox giggled slightly before answering. "Who's birthday is it? Waneka, Souja, or Tamakita?"

_"__It's Souja's birthday, and she's going through an Indian phase, so if you could do a couple of Indian dances, maybe a belly dance or two…?" _

"I'd love to Jack. But can you find me my guy?"

_"__When can I not, Foxy Lady? Now lay it on me." _

"Uh, is this guy trustworthy?" Kid Flash called, and then yelped when he was knocked to the floor by a too-innocent-looking Artemis.

_"__Wait, who's that, Foxy Lady? You been made?" _

"Nah Jack, it's just somebody who is dying to know who their guy is, but you don't get any names. You can know him by Red Boots, 'kay?"

_"__That's fine by me, Lady. Now lay it on me, I'm hopin' for a challenge." _

"Well, ya got one. We're looking for a Spanish/Japanese man, 28, more Spanish than Japanese. He's probably been seen around Gotham area, but don't quote me on that. He's the type of person who is very charismatic, charming, probably good looking, likes to hang out in bars, the good ones, not seedy ones. The guy's a bit of a pansy, but has good muscle structure, a slightly bigger left eye than the right, tall and slightly built, the type to take a girl or two to the hotel each night. Most of it's a cover up for his real nature, okay? He tends to slip up a little when stressed, probably swearing in Spanish or Japanese, is fluent in approximately eight languages and would wear predominantly an aqua blue, royal purple and maroon. Got that?"

_"__Yup, got it all, and I've found 4 guys matchin' that description. Want me ta send it over to ya?" _

"If you could, that would be great. Thanks Jack."

_"__Ain't nuthin I wouldn't do for my Foxy Lady. Souja and I will see ya in a month, okay?" _

"Okay Jack. See ya!" At that, Fox ended to call and looked up at 11 dumbfounded faces. "What, weren't expecting me to find your man in under half an hour?"

Nightwing shook off his daze and took Fox's phone, uploading the four images onto the screen. They weren't up there for more than thirty seconds before Fox pointed to the third one. "It's him. That's his real appearance. You can see the slight Japanese tilt with his eyes and colouring and a bit with his clothing styles too."

"So, do we have a name?" Batgirl asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, his name is Jamie Farthing, and I know where we can find him." Fox said confidently, and turned around to face the team. "So, who wants to go to a club?"

**Hey everyone, sorry about the wait, but I had a killer of a writers block, and a two hour SOSE exam recently. I know that the team I wrote down may be wrong, but i really don't care, because these are the characters I know, and I'm not going to change that. If this upsets you, send me a review or PM and I'll see what i can do. This is a nice, long chapter, so I hope you like it. **

**Be Crazy!**

**Psy Koteek**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, what?" Everyone looked at Fox like she was crazy. Well, maybe she was, they hadn't seen any proof to the contrary.

The white haired girl nodded at the picture up on the screen. "I recognise him. He tends to visit one of the dance clubs I work for. He's attempted to get a little… handsy more than once."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Did he do anything to you?"

Fox shook her head. "If he had, I would be dealing with murder charges. All he's done is get a little too close and offered up a ride or two. Wouldn't have been the first time I've had to deal with cheeky customers."

Batgirl crossed her arms. "What does that mean?" She asked accusingly.

"It means that because I dance, people tend to think I'm easy, even though I have a reputation for knocking out creepers. I'm no slut. I do have some dignity, as hard as that is to believe." Fox shrugged, before suddenly breaking into a skipping sort of stride over to Miss M and Artemis.

She began to play with their hair and look into their eyes, before doing the same with Zatanna and Bumblebee. She was heading over to Batgirl when Kid Flash asked nervously, "Ah, what are you doing?"

Fox turned around swiftly to pull at one of his vibrant red curls. "Wondering how I'm going to make you guys totally unrecognisable."

"Huh?"

"You guys want to get Jamie, don't you?" Fox asked, before patting Beast Boy on the head. "Sorry, I don't have anything at the moment that could make you look… normal, but I'll think of something soon."

"Huh?"

"Jamie has a bit of pattern when it comes to his club time. He spends exactly a week at the club at a time, before disappearing again. He then will come back, sometime. It's usually pretty random. Sometimes I haven't seen him for months and then he'll suddenly pop back up again. He's like a really persistent weed."

"Huh?"

"He's been at the club for 6 days, so tomorrow or today I should say, seeing the time, will be your last chance to catch him or put a tracker on him or something before he disappears again."

"Huh?"

Fox sighed. "If you guys want to blend in with the crowd and not give away who you are or what you are really doing there, you're gonna need my help. I don't think any of you have been to a dance club like this before."

"Huh?"

Fox spun around, glaring. "Would you stop saying 'huh' Sir-Tweets-A-Lot, or I will be tempted to stuff a pillow with you!"

Nightwing's mouth snapped shut from where it had been hanging open. Robin, who had been pretty silent up until now, spoke over Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Bumblebee, who were all giggling at Nightwing. "So, what's going on? You seemed to have missed out on the point where you explain what's happening?"

Fox titled her head to the side. "You don't get it? Really?" 11 heads were shaken.

"Huh. Well, here's the short version. Jamie Farthing, aka, Copy Cat, tends to visit one of the shadier dance clubs that I work at. He visits for a week before taking off for an unknown amount of time. Today, at 7 o'clock Bludhaven time, he will be there. It will be his last day for a while. I don't know when he would be coming back. I am willing to get you all in without having to pay or be over 18, and disguise you so you can get close to him, without revealing any of your true identities. Everyone get it that time?"

Everyone nodded slowly. Kaldur raised his hand. "So, this is our mission?"

"Yes, and as of now, Fox is our go to person on this. She knows more about Copy Cat than we do." Nightwing stated.

"What?" Eyes turned to Batgirl. "But she isn't part of the team! We don't even know a thing about her! How can we trust her?"

Fox cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "You're right. I'm not part of the team, and you guys don't know all about me, and you guys can never really trust me because of that."

She leaned in close to Batgirl. "But consider this. I never asked to be part of the team, I don't know all of your secret identities or what you all look like without the masks on, and I don't trust you all fully."

Fox widened her gaze to encompass them all. "And yet, I'm here. I'm offering my help. I took off my mask so that you would be able to tell if I was lying, so that you can know one thing. I allowed myself to trust you enough to remove my mask, reveal one of my contacts, tell you about one of the places where I work. But I can see now that knowing all that isn't enough for you."

This time, she focused just on Nightwing. "You need to know everything; you need to know where I live, where I work, what I can do, who my contacts are. You need my DNA, my fingerprints, a hair sample and blood sample and cheek swab. You can't be satisfied by a name and a face. You have to have the whole package."

Fox threw back the braid which had fallen over her shoulder. "I'm not stupid. I know my flaws, my strengths, my weaknesses. I also know who my friends are, my allies and enemies. I'm not heartless. I'll still help you find your guy, help you get in and not be found out."

Fox gazed at Nightwing, her electric blue eyes blank as a clean canvas. "I will be on the roof of the apartment building where we first met in 4 hours, 6am Bludhaven time. If you want my help, meet me there. If you don't, then don't bother showing your face in my city, ever again. And Nightwing, I know I can't stop you from being in my city, but you had better not emerge from your little Nest for a few weeks, otherwise you will go back missing a few things."

Fox smiled grimly. "Possibly your balls, if I'm in a bad mood."

The white haired hero strolled over to the Zeta-Beam. "See ya later. If you dare."

With that Fox back flipped into the glowing beam, and was gone. Nightwing sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and turned to the open mouthed team of heroes. "We have a lot of apologising to do."

**Hey Everyone! Sorry to end it on such of a cliff-hanger, but I hope you like this chapter. I may not be able to update for a while, with assessment and possibaly applying for pre-Uni stuff, so I apologise in advance! **

**Be Crazy!**

**Psy Koteek**


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis sighed, rubbing a hand across her face. "Look, Nightwing, who is she?"

Nightwing walked over to the computer and pulled up her file. Inside that was a small range of photos, one of which he pulled up. Fox was smiling with a group of Bludhaven police officers.

She was wearing a yellow T-shirt with Tails from Sonic X on it, a pair of pale blue shorts and plain blue flats with thigh high brown socks. Her hair was pulled back into one high braided ponytail, the white hair streaked with yellow, pale blue and brown. "This file is all the stuff Bats and I have on her. I might as well tell you what we know before we go and apologise. This photo right here shows her with her squad."

"Wait, she's a police officer? She's a Bludhaven cop?" Kid Flash was curious. Not to mention, she was really pretty when she was smiling like that.

"Kinda. That squad there consists of the only non-corrupt cops in Bludhaven, led by Commissioner Michael Tully, a good friend of Commissioner Gordon." Nightwing flicked to another picture, this time with just her an and older man, hair a vibrant red with grey streaks at the temple. "Technically, Fox isn't a cop. She's the profiler, lead informant and honorary policewoman of the squad. In Commissioner Tully's words, she's 'a fine cop who never needed to go to police school'."

"So, what, she's a cop, a vigilante and apparently a dancer too?" Batgirl crossed her arms. This all seemed a bit too fishy to her.

Nightwing shook his head. "She _is _a dancer, Batgirl." He pulled up another picture, this time of her dancing.

She was wearing a plain green singlet, green and white tights, a black short mesh tutu skirt and black mesh fingerless gloves. Her hair was up in two high pigtails streaked with green and black. She was in her final pose, in which Fox was on one foot, side on, the other foot put and arching towards her head, her back bent to meet it. "She dances and entertains for various clubs, like the one she's taking us to tonight, as well as some more respectable ones. She also does street dance and dancing and entertainment for fundraisers."

"So she's a dancing cop. Anyone else find that as weird as I do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, she isn't a real cop, and with her background, anything normal would be extremely unexpected." Nightwing pulled down the photos and pulled up her file. It was ridiculously short. Batgirl and Robin were stunned.

"Is this really all you have on her?" Robin asked in disbelief. "How can you know so little?"

"That's all that has been verified by Fox." Batman emerged from the shadows, slowly stepping over to the computer.

"But, but, how can she hide all trails that may lead to her? It's like she doesn't exist!" Robin exclaimed. He thought that it was impossible for somebody to have a file this short.

"Because, technically, she doesn't exist. There's no record of her birth, of her parents. She doesn't have any birth certificates, a passport, a resume, anything. We can't find a paper trail because she doesn't have one." Batman explained in his gravelly voice.

"How could she have had all of that pulled from the system? It's impossible!" exclaimed Batgirl.

Nightwing shook his head at her. "It's not impossible if there was nothing to be pulled in the first place." Batgirl gaped at the slightly younger man. _How? _He nodded at her unspoken question. "Fox's real name is Vixen Streetborn. She and her parents were all homeless, and fell through the cracks in Bludhaven's medical and legal systems, so Fox was never registered as a legal citizen, and her parents were just never put into it in the first place. Put that together with her strong dislike of the written word, and you have a girl who is invisible on paper and absolutely almost untraceable."

"Wait." Artemis spoke up. "You said _almost _untraceable."

Nightwing nodded. "Yeah, Fox is mentioned in police reports, club databases and in the emails and data used by other people. Even though she has so many aliases, her signature is very unique, being that of an albino dancer/cop. So there is a little bit on her, but not much."

"She is also hyper aware, and can read people like books, but is easily distracted, and often leaves other people behind in her thought processes." Batman added, and Nightwing gaped at him.

"Huh? How did you know that? That wasn't in her file!" Nightwing quickly re read her file, in case he had missed something.

"You aren't the only one in contact with Fox." Batman smirked a tiny smirk. If you weren't a bat, you would have missed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

It was the night after Nightwing had been attacked, and Batman was roaming Bludhaven, looking for Fox. He had been looking through the city, searching for any large disturbances, but he hadn't found anything. He had stopped a few robberies, muggings and a messy fight between two rival gangs, but he hadn't seen Fox anywhere.

He stopped on top of a tall apartment building, when he heard a voice come from behind. "Could you stop doing my job? You're making me look bad, you know."

Batman turned around, and there was the girl he was looking for. She was casually sitting on the edge of the building, not looking tense or scared of the fact that one strong gust of wind could blow her off of her perch. He took a couple of silent steps towards her. "Who are you?"

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush, do you? And anyway, I thought that you had already asked that question." Fox swung her legs slowly, not even looking at the irate Dark Knight looming over her shoulder.

"And you didn't answer truthfully." He growled.

"Why do you think that?" Fox suddenly back flipped over Batman and landed in a bow. Batman didn't answer. "Oh, you didn't find anything on me, did you? You know, just because you can't find any information on somebody, doesn't mean that they are lying."

"Really?" Batman crossed his arms. He was getting really tired of this girl.

"Yup. After all, I can't find any really truthful info about you, but it doesn't mean that you aren't an honour-driven man with OCD." With that, Fox laughed and flipped her way across the roof.

Teetering on the edge, she called out, "I'm so hyper from coffee and sugar that I'm practically invincible!"

She seemed to slip off of the roof, but somersaulted into a perfect landing on the road below. Batman could only watch as she pranced along the roads of Bludhaven.

~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~NOMNOMNOM~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~

A week later, Batman had found Fox looking like she was having the life, beating up some rapists in an alley way. She was laughing and spinning around like she was on a stage, not fighting around bags of questionable contents.

The men were all clearly drunk, one holding a gun and another holding a knife. The third man had been holding a metal pipe, but he was facedown unconscious on top of one of the bags.

Fox back flipped away from a wild knife swipe, and ducked from a ricocheting bullet. With a single kick upside the head, the gun wielder was knocked out, and only the knife fighter was left. He was slightly smarter than his fellows, and did his best to back her into a corner. Not that it helped him any.

Fox jumped up over a knife thrust to her stomach, and stretching her legs, suspended herself inside the corner. She began to scurry up the wall, out of the reach of the drunken man beneath her. Soon, halfway up the wall, she stopped, and with a push from her legs, she was falling. Fox landed on top of the man, all three rapists now unconscious.

The girl's masked face tilted up in the direction of the Dark Knight. "So, how'd I do?"

Batman looked at her, slightly confused. Why was she asking him? "Your kicks were weak and your backflip was messy. You were also playing with them."

Fox laughed and started to collect the unconscious bodies. "Liar. My kicks had as much energy as was needed, and I do perfect backflips in my sleep. I wasn't playing with them; I was simply expending more energy than needed to diffuse the situation."

Batman nodded grudgingly. She was right, which proved the fact that she was very well aware of what she could do. She was also a bit boastful. Fox lugged all three men to the entrance of the alley and let out a piercing whistle.

"What was that?" The dark knight ground out.

Fox turned to look at him with her hands on her hips. "You'll find out in a minute but if you don't want to be seen, you had better hide."

Batman stepped into the shadows and Fox stepped onto the sidewalk. Soon, a police car pulled up, and out came Commissioner Michael Tully and Officer Gerry Winkles.

"Hey Foxy-Blue, whatcha got for us now? I thought that you were on the other side of town!" Officer Winkles poked one of the unconscious men. "Hoo wee, you really did them good, didncha?" Fox just nodded, and pointed from the body to the car. "Yeah, yeah, we'll get'um there. Are you doin' okay, or did one of'um get ya?"

Commissioner Tully shoved the younger man in the shoulder. "Stop lollygagging and get some work done, you soulless spawn of Satan. And talk properly, you sound like some gangsta."

"Hey, no insulting my hair colour, my left handedness or my accent, sir. What's got your panties in a twist?" Officer Winkles turned and winked at Fox.

"He's sleep deprived, dat what he is. Not to mention his God-fearin' ma came to town, so he's gonna be going on the whole 'hate all red headed left handers' for the next few days. Thank your stars that you don't have to deal with him, day in, day out. See ya!" With that, the vibrant young man leapt into the car.

"Good job, Blue. Thanks for getting them. We found the young lady a couple of blocks back. She should be in the hospital now." Commissioner Tully nodded to her once before getting into the car and driving off.

Fox sighed before turning around. "So… wanna go get coffee?"

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~HAHAHAHA~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean Batman? Are you in contact with her too?" Kaldur asked respectfully.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Robin was outraged. He knew Batman was a bit secretive, but not to this level.

Batman smirked and walked over to the zeta-beam. "Fox asked me not to tell you everything." A flash of light took him away, leaving eleven people with their mouths hanging open. They had actually seen Batman smirk!

**So, I know it's been a while, but I've had stuff happening and all... How did you like it? Got a bit more about Fox, and a couple of new mysterious things about her, hmmm? Hahaha, I'm so mean! Anyway,, thanks for reading this, and i should hopefully have another chapter up soon!**

**Be Crazy!**

**Psy Koteek**


	9. Chapter 9

Batman appeared in the Batcave, and started at the sight of Fox sitting in his chair at the Bat computer. "What are you doing here!?"

He stalked over and grabbed her by the arm. She gasped, and Batman instinctively let go, watching in concern as the white haired girl hunched over. With a groan, she stood back up right, and glared at Batman. "Don't touch me again, okay? Anyway, me being here is your fault."

The caped crusader raised an eyebrow. "How is it my fault… oh." Going into the Zeta tube without entering in a destination sent the person to the most recently entered destination, that being, the Batcave.

"Yeah, oh. So can you get me back home? Or do you want me to go up to the Watchtower or something." Fox was soon pinned to the wall with a hand to her throat.

"How do you know about the Watchtower? Tell me!" Batman growled.

Fox was entirely unperturbed by her position and just shrugged. "My mother told me. She was in a relationship with a few leaguers back in the day."

"Who is your mother?" Batman let go of the girl and watched as she slid to her feet. He mentally went through all the leaguers to try and determine who would have a girlfriend, and which had a child.

"You wouldn't know about her. Or if you did, you'd think she was a villain. Which she wasn't. Her twin sister was." Fox turned and skipped over to the Bat cycle. "You ride a motorcycle? I thought you always drove the Bat mobile. I thought you were the Skulduggery to Nightwing's Tanith."

"What?" Batman was confused. This girl skipped from topic to topic without abandon. Although, with the amount of time he's spent talking to her and trying to figure out who she was, he's gotten slightly more proficient at Fox-speak.

Fox looked back over her shoulder. "You know, Skulduggery Pleasant? Skeleton detective and wearer of sharp suits? Drives a Bentley and is amazingly egotistic, witty and smart? Has a friend named Tanith who wears tight leather, fights with a sword? She was raised as an assassin, rides a motorcycle, and has a lot of ex-boyfriends, including a psychopathic killer? Everyone's reading it at the moment."

Batman shook his head. "No, about your mother. Which Leaguers is she involved with? And when did you find out about the Watchtower? Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"Oh…" Fox strolled back over to Batman. "She _was _involved with some Leaguers, including Dr Fate, Zatara and some other guy who I don't know the name of. And her twin sister was a villain, no one really knew about the good twin. She told me when I was 3, and she wasn't my birth mother. She found me on the streets when I was three, and raised me till I was 8, which was when she was killed. But enough about that. Can you take me back home?"

Batman sighed and pulled off his cowl. He noted her lack of surprise at seeing Bruce Wayne, which proved his theory that she knew exactly who he, Nightwing and Robin were. Batgirl he wasn't sure of. "I will send you home, but first I'd like to talk some more."

Fox nodded and strolled back over to Batman's computer, where she leapt up lightly to land in a crouch on the table top. A change in point of gravity resulted in a comfortable seat, black and blue clad legs left to swing off the side.

Bruce had to restrain a chuckle. With her hands wedged between her thighs, wisps of white and red hair falling in her eyes, and the small pout playing at her lips, she looked like a tiny child. It was cute, in a funny way. Then Bruce shook his head and focused. He needed to use this chance well.

He hated not knowing all about the heroes and villains in the world. He might need to go and track down his informant…

"So, what do you want to know today?" Fox leant forward a bit, amusement twinkling in her electric blue eyes. "Do you want to know about my eating habits, my sexual preferences… are you interested in how many people I hit this week? I don't think that it's very healthy, for me or the people injured."

Bruce grunted, and took his seat. "Your eating habits are quite obviously minimal to the point of being non-existent, your sexuality is **not** something I want to talk about with you, and violence is never healthy, especially for the people being beaten up."

Fox pouted, sticking out her upper lip. "My eating habits aren't that bad! I haven't collapsed yet!" "Can we please get on with the questions?" Bruce asked, knowing that Fox could get side tracked very easily. "Fine, fine." Fox waved a hand regally.

The billionaire ran a hand down his face and sighed. She was a lot easier to deal with on the phone. "Who was your mother? Tell me about her."

Fox instantly sobered, and looked to the ground. "My mother's name was Beka Cove, and her twin sister was Becca Cove, who was better known as the Time Turner. She had the ability to look both backwards and forwards in time. My mother had a similar ability, but where her sister could only **look **forwards and backwards in time, Mum could hear."

Bruce nodded slowly. "Time Turner was on a crime streak in Bludhaven 12 years ago, until Black Canary stopped her."

Fox's face slowly contorted into a mask of fury. "Killed her, you mean. And it wasn't Time Turner she killed. It was my mother, who had gone out to stop Time Turner from killing innocent children. Black Canary's cry had changed the trajectory of a policeman's bullet. If she hadn't, the bullet would have just given her a flesh wound, a hit through the leg. Instead, it went straight through her head. Time Turner was 100 metres away, watching the whole thing. She was laughing while her sister died."

Bruce looked at her concerned. This anger, this rage, it didn't seem like a regular thing for the younger girl to feel. "Where were you when this happened?" He asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"I was near my mother, watching while she was shot. I could see and hear Time Turner from where I was, and when she left, I followed her. I followed her out to the orphanage and **I** stopped her. **I **was the one who killed her, who knocked her to the floor and broke her neck. **I **was the one who stopped Time Turner. Not Black Canary. All she did was kill an innocent woman."

"But, if they were identical, how could she tell the difference?"

Fox shook her head. "They weren't totally identical. On the night, they weren't even wearing the same clothes. Mum was wearing dark jeans and a black jacket, while Time Turner was wearing her usual cat suit type thing, in the black and dark maroon and all that. And my mum was blind. Time Turner was deaf. Mum got around via memory, and echolocation. Even Canary would have had to notice that."

Bruce stayed silent. What could you say to that? Black Canary had made a grave mistake, and the consequences of that was a scarred eight year old.

"There. I've answered your questions. Now send me home. I have a lot to organise if your team is to survive this mission."

Bruce stood up and pulled his cowl back on, becoming Batman. "I will send you home, and then I need to talk to Black Canary."

Fox nodded, and together, they walked over to the zeta beam. The white haired girl fixed her mask, and was about to step into the transporter, before a voice stopped her.

"Miss Fox, a moment please." Behind her was an elderly man, in a sharp suit, wearing a domino mask. He held out a large box and a thermos flask. "I took the liberty of preparing you some cookies and hot chocolate, to give you some energy and tide you over until you can get a proper meal."

Fox slowly took the box, gobsmacked at the gesture. "Thank you so much, sir. I will make sure that I return your containers soon."

Fox quickly stepped through the transporter without another word and walked out on the Bludhaven streets. She sighed. "Now for the real work to begin."

**Sorry for the long wait, but I will try to update soon. And sorry for the name change, my brother found out my other user name Psy Koteek, and he was going to look at my stories. And then laugh at them. So i changed my author name. Now i wont get laughed at **

**Katatonic 97 **


	10. Chapter 10

Fox ran back to her 'home', a place she shared with an old man and multiple tiny creatures. Like rats. And mice. And lizards. And pigeons. Practically every type of vermin, rodent and disgusting animal on the planet.

The man's name was Joe, but every human who knew him somewhat intimately, which boiled down to a grand total of two, called him Crazy Joe.

"Hey Crazy Joe!" Called Fox as she ran through the derelict apartment, dodging animal droppings and the animals themselves.

"Hello Rodent. Would you like a pat? And where have you hidden your poos? You know that I need to sell them at the markets, otherwise no food for you!" The grey haired man waved a finger at an empty wall, and Fox laughed, taking a minute to grasp his hand and guide him over to his favourite chair.

She suffered a few pats on her head, before opening the box given to her by Alfred. "Here Crazy Joe, I've brought you a treat!" She handed him the box after grabbing out a few for herself.

"Naughty Rodent. I give out the treats, not you!"

Fox laughed once more and made her way over to her room, the one spot in the apartment that wasn't dominated by animals. A bed was stuffed in the corner, the covers barely ruffled, a threadbare carpet covering the floor, boxes of two-minute-noodles piled up under the rickety desk, whose surface was covered in an assortment of medical supplies.

The next twenty minutes was taken up by Fox bandaging and plastering and sewing up various wounds that she refused to think of the cause of. The next five minutes was taken up by a whirlwind.

Fox had to remove what was left of her costume, dive through her duffel bag to find some clothes, and then shrug them on. Once everything was in place, she gathered up her supplies of food and medicine, and dropped them into an old leather knapsack, along with a few skirts, pants, shoes and hair dyes.

Fox, her hair stuffed into a deep red beanie, leapt out of the open window over an empty street. She rolled into her landing, before rebuilding her momentum and flipping down the street, heading for the 24 hour store belonging to an old friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~FOXROCKS~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~

Fox landed outside of Meggy's New and Old Clothes and Alterations, a store that ran a roaring trade during all hours of a day. Except for two hours each week. Those two hours were from two to four in the morning, and they were set aside specifically for Fox.

Meggy was a good friend of Fox's mother Beka, and loved to dress up the white haired girl. "Ah, dear little Lost Fox, you are here!" Meggy was a short, dark skinned lady with wild hair and even wilder eyes. She threw open her arms and gathered the taller girl in a breath taking hug. "You're too skinny girl! You need to eat more!"

Meggy pulled her inside and looked over her outfit. "Oooo, love the outfit! You defiantly got your mothers eye for design."

Fox pulled back a bit at her comment, but Meggy didn't notice, thankfully. Fox and Beka didn't tell Meggy the truth about Fox's birth, situation or secret life as a superhero. The fashionista simply believed that Fox was Beka's daughter, who worked as a dancer for hire and didn't have enough room at her home to house all of her clothes.

That was where Meggy came in. In return for modelling, working part time at the store and doing promotional stuff, Fox could leave all of her clothes, makeup and shoes at the store, and just come and take the stuff she needed.

"It's good to see you too Meggy. But I'm kinda in a rush. I need to help dress up some friends of mine, and I was hoping that I could take some extra stuff." Fox shuffled her feet.

"Oh, that's fine, dear. As long as you keep wearing those shoes. They really show off your muscles. And you need to try on these heels I just got in. If you wore them with a short skirt, you'd look even taller!"

The shoes in question were a pair of ice blue, knee high converse decorated in navy blue, swirling designs. And even though Fox was short, Meggy was tiny. As in, dwarf tiny.

"Fine, fine. I'll wear them tonight, yeah? As long as I can move in them. I'm dancing at the Tiger's Alley tonight." Fox followed Meggy over to a locked door, and drew the key off of a chain around her neck. Behind that door were all of Foxes belongings.

Meggy gave a small trill of delight and ran out to the front of the store, where her daughter, Kelsey was holding shop. Even at this late, or early, hour, there were still things to do in the store. "Kelsey! Grab me the heels please! The blue and the grey ones please!"

Fox laughed at Meggy's over exuberant nature, and then laughed at herself. This night had put her emotions on a roller-coaster of madness and waved goodbye. The white haired girl quickly sobered and pulled out an outfit for the night ahead.

It was a short, black, flaring skirt, with a white lacey overskirt, a tight strapless black top and black and white striped tights. Meggy walked in, took one look at the outfit, and walked back out again. "Kelsey! I need the white heels instead of the grey ones!"

Fox quickly clipped in some black streaks and pulled her hair up into a tight braid. Meggy returned, and proceeded to wrap the braid around Fox's head. "It will match your tights like this, and it'll look a lot better."

White fingerless lace gloves that reached her shoulders completed the outfit. Then came the heels. They were tall, very tall, with a thick, clear heel that resembled glass, and white straps that wrapped around the ankle, to be clasped with a little silver skull.

Fox gasped when she saw them. "Oh, Meggy. You've outdone yourself this time!"

The short lady nodded with satisfaction, and pulled out a navy blue pair. "And this pair here is now yours too." These shoes had a black glass like heel, and a gold skull.

Fox grinned. "So in your next photo shoot, I'm wearing these?"

Meggy nodded, and ran out of the room to a call from Kelsey. Fox rummaged around in a box, and found some skull hair pins, thick bracelets and stick on skull earrings. The white haired girl didn't have her ears pierced, and she never wants to have holes poked in her ears. Jewellery firmly in place, she began to look for disguises for the team.

"Hmmm… I'm gonna need to take Nightwing, and Beast boy could be useful… Batgirl's gonna have to come; she would kick up a fuss if she didn't… Artemis can be trusted in this kind of situation… and Robin too…"

Having chosen her people, Fox quickly picked out clothing, jewellery and other necessary items for the girls. The boys were a bit trickier, especially Beast Boy, but they weren't impossible.

It just meant a few visits to the men's sections of the store, and some interesting looks from Meggy. "Hmmm, so some of your friends are boys…"

Fox, who was repacking her bag with all the extra clothes, froze in place, and slowly turned to look at Meggy's pleased face. _Oh no… _

"YOU'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Meggy grabbed Fox by the arms and jumped in circles. "I knew you'd get one someday, I'm so proud, I can't wait for the wedding, I have to get started on your dress, and I have to meet the man, what's his name, and who's going to be your bridesmaid?"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Fox held up her hands. "No, I don't have a boyfriend, so I am not getting married, and you are not designing me a wedding dress, and my friends who are boys are just that: FRIENDS!"

"Oh…" Meggy looked disappointed, because all of her girls were happily married, her husband dead, and her father gone mad, so there was no way that she was going to get any other girls to dress up.

"Oh, don't worry Meggy. I'm working on Joe. He's actually recognising human contact now, and not staring at lizard poop."

"Really!?" Meggy looked so happy and excited about this news.

"No." Fox deadpanned. "Your dad is still as crazy and rodent obsessed as he was the day you left him."

Meggy winced. "I couldn't handle all the mice and rats. I'm trying, I don't squeal at the sight of them now, but…"

"Don't worry." The white haired girl put a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "Crazy Joe will come around. After all, he's living with me! How can he not?"

Meggy laughed. "If anyone can get through to my dad, it would be you. Now off with you! The store's gonna reopen soon, and I know how you don't like to be here when that happens."

Fox smiled and gave a little wave in acknowledgement, before stuffing the last of the stuff into her bag and leaping out the window…

Giving Meggy a heart attack.

"I really should be used to this by now, with how many times I've seen her do it…" She grumbled as she locked Fox's door and made her way into the front of the store.

Fox, on the other hand, leapt, rolled and cartwheeled her way to the arranged meeting spot, the apartment building where Fox and Nightwing first met. Ironically, it was right on top of Fox's home. Go figure.

Fox sighed and settled herself down for a wait. It was four in the morning, and she still had two hours until the Young Justice team would come.

**Here is another chapter, so soon after the first, and my other chapter of The Adventures of Ghost Girl. I'm on a roll! ** **I should have another chapter up soon!**

**See Ya **

**katatonic97**


	11. Chapter 11

Fox heard them before she saw them. Well, not all of them.

She could hear Beast Boy, growling quietly as he leapt out of thin air.

She could hear Kid Flash and Artemis arguing about something, emerging out of nothing like Beast Boy.

Then came Nightwing. He was silent, calming leaping onto the rooftop. Batgirl and Robin were right beside him, landing just as gracefully.

Aqualad and Superboy emerged together, Superboy landing with a small crash, Aqualad using his water bearers to assist in a quieter landing.

No one spoke once they landed on the roof, all of them staring at the girl who was sitting on the opposite side of the building. Fox was practically falling off the building, sitting right at the edge of a long board stretched out over the road below. A dusty bag sat at the other end, weighing down the board, preventing her downfall.

On another building, the invisible ship landed, turning visible for a moment, revealing Miss Martian's bioship. Bumblebee, Zatanna and Miss Marian all exiting the ship, and went to join the rest of their members. For many minutes all were silent, the Young Justice team watching Fox's back.

Then Kid Flash spoke. "Um, is this some kind of 'who can keep quietest the longest' game or something?"

Beast Boy let out a snort, which provoked one from Bumblebee, which set off Kid, and then the three heroes were all laughing at nothing, their nervous energy turning the laughs rabid and awkward.

They fell silent once more, and Fox let out a large sigh. "I really wish the world had no need of us."

Everyone started at the sound of her voice, and Fox continued. "If the world had no need of us, then there wouldn't be bad people, there wouldn't be suffering, there wouldn't be unneeded deaths, and there wouldn't be people who revelled in pain given to others."

Nightwing took a few steps forward, until he was at the edge of the board. "But we are needed. We're needed to help people, to stop those who would hurt others. That's why we're here. To stop a man who is supplying poisons to villains."

"Oh, I know why we're here." Fox replied, standing up and turning around gracefully, "But I wish we weren't." Fox opened her arms and fell backwards.

"FOX!" Nightwing leapt forward, all of the other heroes mimicking his movement. The raven haired hero ran to the edge of the board, falling to his knees and looking down. There, to his surprise, was Fox, standing on her hands on a windowsill three floors down. She shifted her centre of gravity and straightened up on her feet.

Then she leaned over and waved into the window. "Hey Miss Clare!" The window opened, and an old lady emerged, standing on Fox's toes.

"Uh, Fox?" Nightwing asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, I'll explain later. This was meant to happen earlier, but Miss Clare is late today." Fox waved her hand, picking up the old lady, and climbing down a few floors. There, she opened another window and deposited the lady inside.

Fox stuck out her head and called, "Just sit down and wait. I'll be up in a minute, just let me tuck in Miss Clare."

Mystified, Nightwing stood back up, and walked over to his teammates, who had overheard the entire thing, and were standing there with their mouths open.

"Okay, she's defiantly crazy." Stated Batgirl and everyone just nodded.

A few minutes later, Fox came flying out of nowhere, landing with a bow on the buildings edge. "Hello there everyone. How are you all this fine night?"

Batgirl crossed her arms. "Okay, what the hell is going on!? Why did an old lady step out of her window?! And why did you move her downstairs!?"

Fox stood leaning on one leg, foot tapping, as Batgirl ranted. "Are you finished?"

The black and blue hero grabbed her bag and turned to the others. "I can answer all your questions and explain to you the plan and all that, but not up here. I will take you somewhere safe once you all answer one simple question."

Batgirl was about to protest, but Nightwing put up his hand. The other heroes stood back, silent spectators. "What's your question?"

"Do you trust me?" Fox asked quietly, and Nightwing's eyes widened.

Fox turned to Batgirl and the red head immediately said, "No."

Fox's reaction was hidden by her featureless mask, her body language not revealing a thing, and the girl turned to Nightwing, who slowly said, "Yes." This continued, until every hero said yes or no. Artemis, Zatanna, Superboy and Robin said no, whilst Aqualad, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Miss Martian and Kid Flash said yes.

Fox scoffed. "Those of you who said yes are fools, and those who said no are idiots."

"What were we meant to say?!" Screeched Batgirl, and Fox gazed at her.

"Nothing." Fox strolled over to a hatch, and pulled it open. "Come with me, or be seen by whoever looks up at six am."

Silently, the team made their way down the ladder.

"Why are we fools or idiots?" Whispered Beast Boy to Kid Flash as they settled in an abandoned room, and Fox overheard.

"Saying yes is foolish, trusting somebody you don't know, or trying to deceive them, and saying yes is idiotic as you could alienate them or warn them of the fact that you think they are betrayers." The Fox was sitting on a dusty table in the corner, and the team settling themselves down on various perches, Beast Boy literally turning into a parakeet and sitting on an abandoned bird stand.

"Okay, we're here. So are you going to help us?" Nightwing asked from his chair.

Fox waved a hand. "Of course, and I've forgiven you for your distrust. My words were very barbed and not required for the situation."

"Oh." Blinked Nightwing.

Seeing his leader's bewilderment, Aqualad took a step forward. "Thank you for your forgiveness, Fox Tails, but we still would like to apologise."

Fox waved her hand once more. "Don't apologise. Seriously, don't." Aqualad bowed his head.

Sighing, Fox opened her bag. "Now that we have that out of the way, why don't we get down to business?"

"Wait a minute!" Batgirl called. "You still have to tell us what you were doing with that old lady!"

"Hey!" Fox said, indignant. "Miss Clare isn't old! She's only 33! She looks old, and acts old, but she isn't old! And I was just getting her back to her bed. She sleepwalks, and some nights, from around five in the morning, she walks to a different floor and tries to go out the window. She was a bit late today."

Batgirl bit off a reply. That couldn't be all there was to the story, but it wasn't the time nor place to pursue it.

"Now, if we could get started…" Fox coughed meaningly, and launched into her plan. "Okay, no one interrupt for a minute. All questions at the end." She paused, and looked around to make sure that everyone understood.

"Right. Well, not all of you are going to be going to the club. Too many of you would cause attention, and frankly, some of you don't have the experience or maturity to be in a nightclub like this. The people that will be coming will be: The three bats, Beast Boy, and Artemis. Aqualad, you're gonna be on external communications or something, Super Boy and Miss Martian could be back up or something, Bumblebee and Kid Flash, you guys just wouldn't know how to act in this kind of place, and your humour may cause trouble. Zatanna, I would bring you, but I can't take too many people, and Artemis would be easier to sneak in than you."

Fox looked around at the astounded and, in some cases, angry faces. "Okay, what do you think?"

Bumblebee and Kid Flash were the loudest protestors, yelling about how they can be mature and all that. "I'm older than Nightwing, I can be mature!"

Fox crossed her arms. "The fact that you're protesting with a flimsy excuse like that just cements my decision."

That shut him up; and Bumblebee too. Aqualad seemed fine with the idea, Superboy just stood there like a rock, and Zatanna seemed disappointed. "Are you sure that you can't sneak me in? Wouldn't my magic be useful?"

"It could be, but the others are more useful than you in this situation. Nightwing will be a good distraction with the ladies, and Robin has the mature yet youthful look that'll get all the girls flocking to him and buying him drinks. The girls and Nightwing would attract Jamie, and it wouldn't seem out of place to have Robin go up to him. Beast Boy could be used as the bug to get him, or as a lookout. I can also fix up the girls so that they look like twins. If there's anything that will pull Jamie out of that club, it'll be the prospect of having twins for the night. You, however, I can't hide your facial features well enough to make you unrecognisable and look like Artemis and Batgirl. I'm sorry. I'm no magic user, and I don't know if Jamie goes for triplets."

Zatanna nodded resignedly, and Fox clapped her hands. "Okay, here's the plan. Nightwing will go in with Robin, and 'sneak' him in. I'll give you a fake ID, but that won't get you through the bouncer on its own. You're gonna have to bargain with him. Offer him a couple of drinks and you should be fine, he's pretty forgetful, so if you give him one once you get in you'll be fine.

"Beast Boy will be with Robin, disguised as a bracelet or something, I haven't quite gotten to that yet. However he's disguised, he'll be with Robin. I'll sneak Batgirl and Artemis in through my door. That'll get you right out into the thick of it without needing an ID. Which reminds me, Nightwing, you're gonna need a fake ID unless you want everyone to know your secret identity.

"Once inside, everyone is going to have to socialise for a couple of hours. You'll be going in after Jamie, and once you're in, you don't want to go straight over there, otherwise you'll be noticed for sure. When I give the signal, Batgirl and Artemis will go flirt with Jamie, and Robin, you'll go up to him a little bit later, and act like an adoring fan. Copy his 'flirting' with other girls near him, make it noticeable. He's cocky and arrogant, somebody mimicking would be great for his ego.

"Nightwing will go up to him too, after Robin, and try and 'get' the girls. Act really jealous when they 'choose' him, and be really rude to him and stuff. Act like a jealous boyfriend. For this, Robin will be your little brother, and be jealous about him 'idolising' Jamie. This will be your reason for following Jamie back when he leaves with the girls. It can be your cover for when you go after him, being a jealous guy who wants to get even.

"Beast Boy, you're gonna be slipped into Jamie's pocket or something, or 'given' to him by Robin. You're gonna be our backup for tracking him if he gets away from the girls or Nightwing. Okay. What does everyone think?"

Nightwing and Robin turned the plan over in their mind, while Batgirl nodded in grudging respect. "I don't like what I'm gonna have to do, but the plan is sound."

Artemis, however, looked horrified. "I'm going to have to flirt with this guy!?"

Fox nodded, and sheepishly said, "Yeah, and he may get a little handsy. Act a bit shy and be all 'when we're alone' and stuff with him, that should keep you safe for a little."

The blonde wilted slightly be sighing. "Fine, but if he goes too far, I'm going to put so many arrows into him that he'll look like a porcupine."

"That's fine." Everyone could hear the smile in Fox's voice. "Now all that's left to do is decide where you guys are changing."

"We'll go back to the cave." Replied Nightwing and Fox shrugged.

"As long as we can get there, change, do makeup and other stuff, eat and get back here in 12 and a half hours, I don't care."

Soon, everyone was back up the hatch and inside the bioship. As soon as Fox touched the ship, she leapt as if somebody had electrocuted her. "She's alive!"

Miss Martian clapped her hands. "Yes she is! Not everyone notices that!"

Fox pulled off her mask and stuffed it into a pocket as she sat down. "Well, it can be pretty obvious if you look in the right way." The white haired girl was the epitome of calm until the straps came around her body. Then she stiffened and shook like nobody's business.

"What the heck is this get it off me now let me go now get off getoffgetoffgetoff!" She looked like she was about to scream when the straps moved away, and instantly she calmed.

"Are you okay?" Miss Martian asked. She was really worried about this girl. No one had ever had that kind of reaction to the bioship.

"I'll be fine. Just don't tie me up again, or I'll do a lot more than scream."

Aqualad talked over Kid Flash's questions. "It is fine, Fox Tails, but would you be okay with some kind of small restraint? We do not want you getting injured whilst inside the bioship."

Fox fixed him with a look, her eyes seeming to almost glow. "As I said, tie me up and I will do a lot more than just scream." With that she sat back in her chair and clenched the sides.

"What will you do?" Asked Superboy, somewhat curious. This girl, this mad, crazy, strange girl, was as tense as he'd ever seen her. And at the prospect of wearing a seatbelt.

Fox didn't turn around this time. She just looked straight ahead and said, "You do not want to know."

When the ship took off, Zatanna, who was sitting beside her, was the only one to notice how Fox's hands tightened on the seat.

"Ah, Fox, um, do you like flying?" She asked timidly, worried as to how the girl would respond. Fox's face had gone pale, and her bright blue eyes stood out.

"I don't like to not be in control of my movement through empty space. Other than that, I love flying!" Fox forced a laugh, and looked out the window.

"Hey, Fox! Tell us more about that lady you helped out. Why doesn't her family stop her from sleepwalking?" Called out Kid Flash, and Fox smiled a small, sad smile.

"Her family doesn't live there. They left her out on the streets after she started sleepwalking and making nuisance and stuff. She's mad."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"She's mad. She talks to herself and to people who aren't there. She doesn't see the world like we do. Instead of seeing a window leading into empty space, she sees a door that leads to her lost family, or to an angel, or whatever she was dreaming about. Her family couldn't deal with that, so they sent her out, left her freezing in winter."

"So why's she in that building?" Miss Martian asked quietly. She couldn't see how people could do that to their own family.

"I found her." Fox's voice was as quiet and as cold as winter snow the same colour of her hair. "I found Miss Clare, and Crazy Joe, and Wilhelm, and all the other ones. I fixed up the apartment block that my mum had brought and gave them a home. I take care of the mad people, the mad people who aren't criminally insane. That's the problem with Arkham Asylum.

"It's to hold the criminally insane, but it can't do that, and crazy people who have healable mental problems can't get any free help. They have to pay, and quite often, their families don't want to pay, or the people themselves don't want to go to a criminal asylum. They weren't doing anything wrong; they just had something different in their heads. They weren't criminals, they just needed help. So I gave it to them. I've been trying to help them get back into their heads and reconciled with their families."

Silence followed her words.

"Why?" Batgirl asked quietly. She couldn't see how this scared, quiet girl was the same one who was bouncing with energy then burning with indignation earlier this morning.

"Because I can help them. And no one else will."

**There you go, a nice long chapter for you. It is 2083 words long, so it should tide you over until i can get another chapter up. Are you liking the story so far? Oh, to clarify, Fox changed back into her costume while she was on the roof. Fox couldn't be seen meeting Young Justice, otherwise people might start to connect fox the dancer and Fox the hero. And i will explain how people haven't worked it out in later chapters. **

**See Ya**

**katatonic97**


End file.
